


DISTANCES [Zarry]

by zarryde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Angry Zayn, Arguing, Bottom Zayn, BoyxBoy, Harry is a Tease, Kid Fic, M/M, Mysterious Harry, Nouis, Top Harry, Zayn has a daughter, baby miae - Freeform, harry rides zayn mad, zarry - Freeform, zayn and harry fighting, zayn is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarryde/pseuds/zarryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rough night. But he still never would have guessed that the night would be ended like this.<br/>The distances he had to bump into all the time were becoming something worse, he knew.<br/>And there he was. The other guy. Who had to cause all of it. And now, there was no time to escape from anything.</p><p>A Zarry AU, side Nouis and baby Miae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DISTANCES: "Chapter 1"

**Chapter 1**  
  
  
It was his daily routine; dress Miae for his family so he could go to his job. But after a long time, it was going to change with hanging out with Doniya. And he was so glad because of it. It’s not like he doesn’t like to spend his minutes, hours or a whole day, with his daughter. It was just he always liked to go out, like clubs with his sister or his friends. Since Miae’s birth, he didn’t allow himself to anything really, only taking care of his daughter and going to job.   
  
They have been at the club for only two hours and the music was pretty loud. His mind couldn’t take any more of it after a long time. “We should better go, Doniya,” He said as he stands up and grabs his sister’s wrist. “I don’t think I can handle more of it. It’s giving me a headache, nothing else. Come on!”   
  
He liked music, a lot but maybe it wasn’t the best idea after such a long time or maybe it wasn’t his day. Doniya stopped for a second and looked at Zayn in the eye, then just nodded and headed over to exit.   
  
“Didn’t you get fun? A bit at least?” Doniya asked while Zayn was dying from a headache. He frowned, “No, it was no fun really.” It was no fun for Zayn for God’s sake. How could he get fun while there was a terrifying headache in his fucking head and missing his daughter? He was not used to this. He was actually but the time had been passed was too long for him to get used to just in a few hours.  
  
“Did you?” Zayn sighed as he raised an eyebrow to his sister. “It had has to be, I’m sorry. It’s just—“ he got cut by Doniya’s voice.   
  
“No Malik, no! Don’t even think about that. Don’t be sorry for anything. I got it, okay? Let’s just walk so you can get some fresh air and we can go home later.  Is it alright with you?” Doniya said calmly while she was rubbing Zayn’s back, catching him from his waist and hugging him tightly. She knew that it wasn’t his brother’s fault. Being a single parent couldn’t be something easy to just get over.   
  
Losing the woman you love for ages was not easy for his brother and the rest of the family. That’s why she always helped Zayn through it, through Madeline’s death. She was the one who made Zayn happy and only she. She caused Zayn to smile like he was born again, like there was nothing going wrong with his life and only she. Madeline always made him happy and so, Doniya was grateful to her. She promised her that he’ll take care of his young brother and will help him in Miae’s growth. And now, here she is, taking care of everything in Zayn’s life and with him at the same time.   
  
“Hey there piggy! Look at you! You look so bitch just in those fuck-me pants and that t-shirt!” A man shouted behind them, drunkenly. They weren’t sure if the guy told them first so they continued to walk but after the last thing he said “I’m talking to you! Look at me while I’m wasting my time with you, you slut!”  Zayn turned around and noticed there was no one but them. He pointed the guy to make himself sure if he was telling to them. When the guy nodded slowly but in a sarcasm way, Zayn walked over to curly guy with a great anger that was there in his very deeps, like it was so deep that he could feel it in his marrows.   
  
Zayn grasped curly guy from his black leather jacket, shook him in a harsh way. He couldn’t see anything but darkness. There wasn’t enough light to see the guy’s whole face but it wasn’t matter. He punched him, made sure it was his best. He turned around suddenly, only to see a screaming Doniya.  
  
“Zayn, no, hell! Don’t do anything stupid and come here now!” She yelled at him, directed him to come her side. Zayn rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe Doniya, she was like nothing happened in a few seconds ago. The guy called her sister a bitch and now he was going to show him who is ‘bitch’.   
  
“I’m old enough to make my own decisions Doniya. Just go home, alright?” Zayn answered loudly enough to make sure that she heard his voice, while checking out the boy on the ground. “Come on! Get up and show me what you got!” Zayn kicked the guy in the stomach, making him moaned in a pain. “Who do hell think you are? Say it again so I can kick you for one more time.”   
  
The curly guy took help from the ground to get on his feet again, stood against Zayn as fast as he can.   
“Look at how gorgeous you are! How can someone like you hang out with that fatty t---?” Zayn punched him hard again, pushed him against a wall and turned around to be sure that Doniya left or not and met with her sister’s body only, standing all alone in the middle of the street. “I told you to leave, Doniya! Now!” He screamed at his older sister this time, couldn’t control his anger.   
  
“Oh my god! Okay! Just please, don’t do anything stupid Zayn!” Doniya yelled at him and left the place quickly.  
  
Zayn turned his head to the curly guy, found the guy’s eyes are on himself. “So, tell me. What do you want?”   
  
“You. That’s all I want. Only you!” The guy said, as he grabbed Zayn’s wrist suddenly and strongly, it caused Zayn to moan in pain this time. He made Zayn turn around so they changed the places. Zayn was the one who got push by against a wall now, didn’t understand what was going on. “I still can’t believe you’re dating someone like her. It’s too bad for her now actually that you’re mine anymore.” He pushed Zayn hard now, their thighs met this time. Zayn could feel the hard dick from the man’s tight jeans and he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening right now.  
  
“Oh god! First, she’s my fucking sister! And stop it! I’m not gay!” Zayn kicked the guy from his hips and pushed him harder to the ground. He looked at him to make himself sure that he’s not following him or anything else. He started to walk fastly, his steps were big enough to leave quickly.   
  
But he still could feel somebody behind him as he walks down the dark street. He could see the shadow and it was coming very fastly that he couldn’t believe his eyes and then suddenly felt the tears from the pain.   
  
“No way! You’re coming with me tonight!” The same guy said but with an anger. He captured Zayn from his hair and t-shirt, and then lugged him to his apartment. Thanks God, Zayn walked towards directly to the curly’s house, didn’t make himself lug more than ever. He was going to get whatever he wants and Zayn was not a type of to make him stop. He could feel his very very hard dick, it was like going to bang from being hard that much.  
  
The curly guy grabbed his keys from his pocket while holding Zayn tightly from his throat, didn’t give any chance him to escape. Zayn was trying hard but it was not enough, escape from a boxer guy would never be enough. He would always catch him, wherever he is.   
  
As the guy opened the door, he pushed Zayn to the inside and locked the door very firstly just to take some measures. “It looks like you don’t have any other choice now.” He smirked to Zayn, who is on the floor, looking at the guy deeply in the eyes. He shook his head and got up. There was no way in the hell that he was going to have sex with this guy tonight. No, it was never going to happen. Not even a chance, he thought.  
  
“Just warning you; keep your hands to yourself or I swear to God, I’m going to fucking kill you. Don’t ever touch me again!” Zayn said as he walked towards the front door which the curly guy is in front of now. He wasn’t going to spend his whole night here, being stuck with that monster that looks like a normal person.  
  
“Oh, how funny you are! Stay right there and don’t move. Or I’ll punch at you which I’d like to, also not. Whatever, it’s your choice.” The guy rolled his eyes, looking surprised a bit by Zayn’s behavior at the same time. He wasn’t expecting this that Zayn would try to escape, because it sounds so stupid that it’s killing the guy from laughing deadly.  
  
“You’re the funny one, man. It’s not going to happen. No way in the hell! Now, open that door or I’ll be the one who punch someone.” Zayn protest the guy’s idea, wanted to punch at his face so he could see bruises and it would make him proud of himself.  
  
The guy sighed. “Come on! Let’s go to my room. Or would you rather to get fucked against a cold wall? Everything is fine with me. I just want the best for you.” He winked at Zayn, causing him to jump of what he had just heard. He opened his eyes widely, it was like someone is making fun of him, Niall or Louis and it was getting tiring anymore, didn’t feel like to be a part of it.  
  
“It’s a joke, right? By Niall, or Louis. Oh my god! I just can’t stand more of it. I want to go home, right now!” Zayn reached out for the keys from the Curly’s pocket, the curly grabbed his wrist firmly, made him moan in a pain again. And it was getting more painful every time when it happens.   
  
“I like when you moan, Zayn.” The guy said as he got Zayn from his waist and tugged his chest to his own. They both could feel their breaths while they locked their eyes with other one and it ended so quick with Zayn shaking his head for one more time, trying to push the guy to get away from him, too away, so he couldn’t touch him again, ever.  
  
“I can’t stand more of it, That’s enough!” Zayn shouted angrily, the situation was driving him crazy.  
“No! That’s enough of you. I tolerated too much. Now, you’re coming with me!” The guy started to lug him again to upstairs. He was so strong that Zayn couldn’t resist it, not anymore.  
  
They stepped inside of the room and the curly guy shut the door harshly to make Zayn jumps once again.  
  
“Undress yourself now, or I’ll make you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I have any mistakes. It's not my native language..so you know. Let me know what you think, yeah? It'd be so helpful to me. Thank yoou!
> 
> You can also find it on Wattpad:
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/30118385-distances-zarry


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   
  
Zayn wasn't sure how he was feeling like. Was it a pain? If it is, of what?  
  
It didn't take him too long to figure it out when he opened his eyes and saw a body next to him. He spent his whole night having sex with a strange guy in his bed. When Zayn threw the blanket on him, the guy next to him turned Zayn's side with his wide open ocean eyes. "Good morning, beauty."   
  
"Oh my god!" was the first thing that got out of Zayn's mouth. "Oh my god! I can't believe it."  
  
"You can't believe what?" The guy was smiling like nothing happened, he was pretty calm and annoying. Zayn couldn't believe what he has done but also couldn't remember the last night at all either. He got up as fast as he can while he was taking his clothes from the ground of the room and putting them on himself. When he made himself sure he got everything with him, he started to walk towards the door, tried to remember the exit. He could feel a body when he was going downstairs just behind him, breathing harshly.   
  
"Stop!" he said but Zayn wasn't sure if he could hear anything anymore. He was feeling bad, really worse, a lot worse. "I said, stop!" he grabbed one of Zayn's arm and made him turn himself so he could see the anger, sadness and fragility, all of them at the same time.   
  
"Where the hell do you think that you're going?" Zayn frowned but didn't say anything, he continued walking. "Where are the keys of the door?"   
  
"Oh so, you are really thinking that I'm going to tell you, right?" The guy put his right hand to the door, he was leaning there.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You. I've told you already. All I want is you!" Zayn was swearing to the God, he was going to punch the guy in the eye. "Oh my god!"   
  
"Stop saying that! That doesn't make anything better!"   
  
"We've just fucked yesterday and I can't believe myself I'm saying this that easy. I really don't have any clue about what you want about me. Oh my god! Just open that fucking door or I'm going to go crazy!" The anger was capturing Zayn's body; he was shaking and couldn't control his breathing anymore.   
  
"You really don't know how much beautiful you're Zayn. You're making me feel like I'm nobody."   
  
"You don't know anything about me. And making you feel like you're nobody? Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" Zayn was ready to punch the guy.   
  
"Don't be so mean against me. I don't want to hurt you for one more time." The calmness of the guy was killing Zayn sneakingly.  
  
"Alright. This is enough. I'm going to call cops right now!" He put his hand into his pocket, tried to find his phone while the guy was smirking stupidly.  "Oh my god!" Zayn said for one more time.   
  
"Yes, I did!"   
  
"Please, stop it! I have a daughter waiting for me. Please!"   
  
The guy who was leaning to the door stopped for a second, he looked like he freezed.   
  
"You have what?"  
  
"You almost know everything about me but you don't know anything about my daughter? I'm not sure if this is something good or not." He thought it was nothing good probably. When the guy moved and passed Zayn, he saw him getting the keys from the top of the fridge. He didn't say anything until the last step of Zayn. "I'll see you and your daughter in a short time, Zayn." And then he closed the door before giving Zayn chance to say anything. He was the one who was looking like freezed now. He was swearing at himself for telling a strange guy about his daughter. If he has done all of this to Zayn, what could he do to his daughter? He just didn't want to think anything about it and left there.   
  
When Zayn put the key into the lock of the door, before turning it he took a very deep breath. He opened the door and saw a screaming Miae, running around. He noticed the eyes on him, coming from Doniya and then suddenly his sister was hugging him tightly, as tight as she can. "Thank God, you're all okay. I thought something bad happened to you. Are you okay, Zayn?" When she faced with his brother, she could swear that she saw something in Zayn's eyes. And it was no far good. "Did he do something bad to you?"   
  
He gulped while he was feeling like thirsty and a lot complicated. "Yes, I'm alright Doniya. Don't worry about me!"   
  
"Then where have you been all night Zayn? Your daughter was going to kill me because you didn't give her a goodnight kiss." He smiled when he heard that. It was enough to make him happy but was it was truly enough to make him really happy?   
  
No, not really.   
  
"I-I saw a very old friend of mine, Doniya and I've stayed with him. Everything is fine."   
  
"And what happened to the guy? The one that you were fighting before I left." She could sense something was not alright, not all all.   
  
The words were not enough to use for Zayn. He was shuffling to her sister. "I punched him a few times and he fainted. That was it. So if you finished with your questions, can I come in anymore?"   
  
She sighed and nodded. "Sorry! You didn't have to ask."  
  
He resisted to his sister more than he thought. When he stepped into his house, he opened his arms widely. "Where is my beauty? I can feel her somewhere around here." Beauty. It didn't make Zayn feeling alright.   
  
Zayn could see his daughter's head, behind the couch. He wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying. "Honey, is everything okay?"  
  
"I cry dada. Cuz you." He couldn't take see his daughter crying. What the hell was happening?   
  
"What about me, sweetheart?"   
  
"My goodnight kiss. You did not come and I cry dada." When Zayn hugged her daughter tightly, putting his arms around her strongly, he wanted to die. Right there, all alone. He caused his daughter crying and what kind of a father would cause his daughter, his own daughter crying?   
  
Not a father like Zayn. But he did.   
  
"I'm sorry, honey. I really am. I'm not going to leave you again. I'll be there when you sleep." The situation was breaking his heart, into the pieces, the biggest ones down his head.   
  
"Give a kiss. And I forgive dada." He gave the most innocent kiss to his daughter from his head and cheeks and got up on his feet feeling the pain in his ass, with his daughter in his arms.   
  
"What time is it by the way?" He tried to see clock on the wall and his eyes got opened wildly when he was it was half past two. "Oh fuck!"   
  
Miae captured his dada's mouth with her small, soft fingers. "No, dada. It's no good!"   
  
He kissed his daughter's fingers. "I'm sorry, honey. And thanks for correcting me." He placed Miae to the couch and walked towards to Doniya. "I'm late for today for God's sake. What I'm going to do? It's a good reason to make them fire me while they were looking for a reason to fire me."  
  
"You're the who's late. So, you think about it." His sister went to the kitchen while smirking to his brother.   
  
"You're the best sister ever and ever and ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, yeah? It'd be so helpful to me. Thank yoou!
> 
> You can also find it on Wattpad:
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/30118385-distances-zarry


End file.
